


密会

by zicodoki



Category: 34 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicodoki/pseuds/zicodoki





	密会

这是一条鲜少有人经过的暗巷。

“不对吧，你确定是这儿吗？怎么都没人啊？”私生A站在巷口探头探脑地朝里面张望，对身边的同伴询问道。

“那个谁跟我说的就是这个地方，没道理出差错吧。”私生B点开微信，向刚刚的消息来源者发送了一长串绿色气泡，又心有不甘地走到私生A身边，眯起双眼仔细端详起巷尾那辆白色私家车来。

“那不是王俊凯的车。”在朦胧夜色的掩映中辨认了半晌，再结合自己多年的追私经验，她终于得出了结论。

“我靠，那我们今天还狗什么啊，人都给跟丢了。”私生A不满地抱怨了两句，转身拉着私生B往回走，“别看了，我们赶快回酒店吧，没准这会儿他们都办完入住了，运气好的话今天还能狗到。”

“可是……”私生B犹豫不决，伸手朝巷尾指了指，“我总觉得那辆车有点不对劲。”

“有什么不对劲的啊。”私生A顺着手指的方向看了一眼，确认毫无异样后又继续拉着她往外走，“走了走了，别管那么多了，我们现在赶紧回酒店，再晚就真的来不及了。”

“那他们今天……”

二人的交谈声随着零碎的脚步渐行渐远，最后消失在茫茫夜色中。

 

听到外面重新归于宁静，车里的人终于松了一口气。

然而紧张感甫一消退，其他感官就变得更加敏锐起来。

“想什么呢？”略带沙哑的嗓音贴着耳垂响起，随之而来的是身下又深又重的一记猛顶。

“啊……”易烊千玺忍不住叫出了声，纤细的手指像小猫的爪子胡乱抓挠了几下，最后深深嵌入皮质座椅里。白嫩的指尖被成片的黑色包围，显得愈发纤弱美丽。

王俊凯被这一声又嗲又媚的呻吟撩拨得心里发痒。他一边向上挺胯用力操弄着，一边挑起了小猫搭在自己肩上的小下巴，迫使对方湿漉漉红通通的漂亮眼睛对进自己的视线里。

“哥哥不在的时候，有没有自己弄过？”温热的气息像带着酥麻的电流，沿着易烊千玺敏感的耳廓一寸寸拂过，对方口中说出的话语也变得一句比一句下流。“有没有自己碰过这里？”手指灵活地沿着湿软的穴口打圈，深深浅浅地在紧窒的软肉附近戳弄，粗硬的性器也配合手指的频率不紧不慢地抽插着，偶尔还轻车熟路地顺着褶皱向内里试探。像是受不了被如此轻佻的挑逗，软绵绵的穴口羞涩地收缩了两下，颤颤巍巍吐出一股肠液混合着润滑剂的透明液体来。

“呜呜……嗯……没有……”易烊千玺的声音被顶得断断续续，染上了委委屈屈的哭腔。王俊凯下体那根粗大的阴茎不断在他的后穴里进出，把早已软下来的肠壁撑得满满的，顶端的轮廓和柱身的筋络一次次摩擦过前列腺，偏偏又不肯加速，只不紧不慢地吊着他，让他整个人陷入了欲求不满的空虚，穴里又酸又痒，每个细胞都叫嚣着只想被身下那根东西更凶猛地侵犯。

“你……呜……快一点……”易烊千玺双手离开座椅攀上了王俊凯的肩，圆翘的臀部本能地向下沉，摇晃着想将性器吞得更深，却又在重重碾过前列腺那一点后腰间一软，整个人跌进王俊凯的怀里。四肢仿佛被封印般软绵绵使不上力气，只得埋首在对方肩头轻声呜咽着，哭声难耐而无助，生理泪水顺着失神的琥珀色瞳仁涌出，沿着红润的脸颊不断向下流，又被王俊凯捏着脸抬起头，细细密密吻了个干净。

王俊凯做爱时最喜欢把自己的小猫弄哭，眼看着易烊千玺软绵绵地伏在怀里抽抽嗒嗒，青涩又带点媚意的呻吟一声接着一声往外冒，得不到满足的后穴反复吸绞着自己的下体，穴肉像有意识般吸吮裹缠着不断进出的性器，刺激得他原本逗弄小猫的心思瞬间烟消云散，握住小猫纤细的腰，加快频率一下下卖力操干起来。

易烊千玺被这突如其来的狂抽猛送干到失了声，张开被吮得红肿的嘴唇发出一点点像是欢愉又像是痛苦的气音，臀部却本能地向下摆动，主动迎合着穴里吞吐的那根性器。两具肉体撞击的啪啪声回响在车内狭小的空间里，夹杂着性器抽插带出的咕啾水声，连空气中都仿佛充满了沸腾的情欲因子。

远处隐约传来模糊的人声，将易烊千玺沉浸在情欲中的意识稍稍拉回现实。他们现在正在车上，动作幅度这么激烈，车子肯定会随之晃来晃去，万一被路过的人看到……

然而下一秒，王俊凯就捏了捏他的屁股，力道大到都能让他感受到饱满的臀肉从指缝里溢出来。似乎不满于易烊千玺的分神，他猛地挺腰向上，性器凶猛地破开艳红色的穴肉向里操弄，热硬的顶端一次又一次划过敏感点，让他的小猫几乎在一瞬间被干出了声，发出甜腻悦耳的吟叫。一种类似偷情的背德感和刺激感让易烊千玺的精神和肉体双双攀上了巅峰，身子不由自主地颤了两下，一股白浊的精液顺势射在两人湿滑一片的腿间。

王俊凯仍不依不饶地缠着易烊千玺，在抓着他的腰狠狠操了几十下后，终于也抵着紧窒的后穴深处射了出来。

易烊千玺乖顺地趴在王俊凯的怀里喘气，汗湿的额发贴着他的脖颈，脸蛋亲昵地挨着他的肩头蹭了蹭，却并没有说话。

“怎么了？”见怀里的小猫情绪低迷，王俊凯伸手捏了捏他柔软的后颈，轻声问道。

易烊千玺憋憋嘴，情潮未褪的眼底闪着一片水色，纤细的身子委委屈屈地往他怀里缩了缩，声音也闷闷的。

“想你了。”


End file.
